Alone with Sasuke
by soda-denial
Summary: Sasuke/Hinata. Hinata runs away from her house, during the day, and can't get back in at night. Where could she go?


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

**Characters** : Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura

**Warnings** : None, really.

* * *

**Alone With Sasuke**

**H**inata ran away. Although she wasn't brave enough to stay away for long. She was back by just after sunset. There was a slight problem when she tried to get into her house. The guards wouldn't let her in.

"But I'm the heiress!" she pleaded.

"No one in, or out, after sunset. Sorry," one of them told her. Hinata sighed. 'Where can I go now?' she asked herself.

The person she knew the most, was Naruto but there was no way she'd have enough courage to go there. The next person she thought of was Kiba. Hinata had been to Kiba's house once before, and she didn't enjoy her stay one bit. It smelled funny, and there was dog hair on everything. Hinata was afraid that if she stayed there she might develop an allergy.

Next she thought of Shino. Hinata, unfortunately, had no idea where Shino lived. Hinata decided to go to Sakura's house. When she knocked on Sakura's front door, she was rewarded with no answer. Hinata knocked again; still no answer.

Hinata sighed. The next person she thought of was Sasuke. It actually seemed like the most sensible choice. His house was quite close to her's, so she could just run home in the morning.

Hinata made her way to his house. Just as she was getting there it began to snow. Hinata ran up to Sasuke's door, and knocked. A minute later, Sasuke opened the door.

"Hello Uchiha-san, umm . . . I k-kind of . . . I-I can't get b-back in . . . m-my house" Sasuke moved aside, allowing Hinata entry. "Th-Thank you, Uchiha-san," Hinata said, bowing.

"Sasuke" Hinata looked up at him.

"Sorry?"

"Call me Sasuke" Hinata nodded. Sasuke closed the door, and walked into his kitchen. Hinata followed him.

"Sasuke-san?" He looked at her. "Have you already had dinner? If not I'll make you something . . ." Hinata managed to squeak out. To tell you the truth, she was terrified of the Uchiha.

"You don't have to."

"Oh, but I have to repay you for your hospitality!" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll help you then" He stood up, and walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Hinata did the same.

"So, what should we make then?" Hinata asked, innocently. Sasuke opened up a cupboard and dug through all the stuff, until he uncovered a dusty old cookbook.

He plopped it down in front of Hinata. She glanced at him quickly, before picking it up, and blowing some of the dust off it. Hinata flipped it open to one of the marked pages. It had a picture of a very pretty woman on it. Hinata assumed that she was Sasuke's mom.

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke. He had a pained expression on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Hn, fine . . ." He looked away. Hinata was worried about the quiet boy.

"Maybe we should just make ramen . . ." Hinata said, quietly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Make that one." He pointed at the recipe that was marked off. Hinata glanced at him one last time before she nodded.

Hinata and Sasuke worked very hard on their meal, and the outcome was great. They ate in silence, though. After they had both finished, Hinata did the dishes.

She felt someone's gaze on her back, and she turned around, to find the Uchiha with a weird expression on his face.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-san? Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, not really . . . Y-You remind me of my mom though . . ." he said. For some reason, Hinata blushed at this comment.

"Err, thank you?" she mumbled out. Sasuke was too lost in his own thoughts again to realize she had said anything at all. Hinata shook her head and went back to washing dishes.

Once she was done, she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-san? Is there anything else I can do to repay you?" she asked, with a small hint of amusement in her voice. Luckily, Sasuke didn't catch it.

"No. If you're tired, then choose a room and sleep there," Sasuke told her, in a rather cold tone. Hinata nodded, and then left the room.

She walked up the stairs, and went into the first room she saw. It looked like a guest room, so Hinata took off her jacket and pants, and slid into bed. A few minutes later, she heard Sasuke go up the stairs and enter a room nearby.

Hinata soon fell asleep, but woke up later that night when she heard a strange cry coming from Sasuke's room. Hinata jumped up, and raced to the stoic boy's room.

"Are you ok, Sasuke-san?" He didn't move, and that's when Hinata realized that he was still asleep. She frowned when she heard another noise. It took her a second before she realized that the raven haired boy was crying. Well, whimpering actually.

Hinata cautiously walked over to Sasuke's bed and looked down at his pale face. Hinata was surprised when she saw the corners of his eyes were dripping with tears. She reached down and brushed the tears off his cheeks.

Once she did that, his eyes flew open. His dark eyes bore into her light ones. She blushed then tried to run away, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her leave.

"No, now you stay," he said. Hinata blushed a little more, and looked down at him. Sasuke held the blanket up and motioned for her to get in. ". . . C'mon, get in." Hinata was scared, and it definitely showed on her face. Sasuke sighed. ". . . Look, I'm not gonna do anything to you," he mumbled.

Hinata nodded, and reluctently crawled under the covers of Sasuke's giant bed. Sasuke made sure that no parts of their bodies were touching, and then closed his eyes. Hinata watched him fall asleep, then went to sleep herself.

The next morning, Hinata woke up in the middle of the bed, with one of Sasuke's arms draped over her. She didn't want to move, for it might wake up the Uchiha. That didn't matter, because he woke up a minute later, and quickly pulled his arm off Hinata.

Even he couldn't conceal a blush when they both noticed that Hinata wasn't wearing any pants, underwear, but no pants. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was only wearing boxers, and she blushed too. Although, she turned a lot redder.

That's when a snowball hit the window. "Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"Umm . . . Sasuke-san? You shouldn't scowl this early in the morning; you'll get lines on your forehead." Sasuke's expressions faded from his face as he sighed.

"Just Sasuke, no more '-san'," he said, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. Hinata blushed a little, then nodded.

Another snowball hit the window. Hinata got up to tell Naruto good morning, but Sasuke stopped her. "Don't. He'll just want to know why you're in my room, with no pants on . . ." Hinata blushed again, then nodded, and left the room.

Hinata went to her room, and got her jacket and pants on again, then went back to Sasuke's room, to find him yelling out the window at the blond ninja. "Get off my property!"

"But! Please come and play with me?" Sasuke violently shook his head.

"Playing's for kids! Go home, dobe!"

"Fine!" Naruto quickly threw another snowball, and it hit Sasuke in the face, then he stalked away. Hinata couldn't help giggling at Sasuke as he wiped the snow off his face. He shot her a look, and she quickly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you looked so c-cute when you were yelling at Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed a tiny bit when she said that. Sasuke growled.

"So, you're starting to like me too, now?" he asked, bitterness overtaking his voice. Hinata quickly shook her head. Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't need another fan girl . . ."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and sat down on Sasuke's bed. "Umm . . . Sasuke?" He looked at her, signifying that he was listening. "D-Do you want me to make you some b-breakfast?" she asked, shyly.

He looked at her surprised. "What, why?" he asked, in spite of himself. Hinata looked down.

"I still feel I n-need to repay you for . . ." her voice trailed off. He shook his head.

"You can stay, but you don't have to do things for me." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "I-I don't wish to s-stay, I wish to repay you!" Sasuke smirked.

"How may times do I have to tell you, you don't have to repay me!" he told her with some hidden message attached to his words. Hinata didn't catch it.

"Well, I guess that it's time for me to leave . . ." Sasuke escorted her to the door. "Thank you very, very, much for letting me stay here," Hinata said, as she bowed. She stood up, and wouldn't look Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke reached down and cupped her chin, and forced her to look at him. "You can come by anytime," he said, peacefully. Hinata blushed and nodded, before bowing once more, then running off.

Sasuke didn't think that she would take him up on his offer, so he was surprised when she appeared on his doorstep, three days later, with a tear-stained face. They didn't say a word to each other, and Sasuke let her in.

She, again, followed him into the kitchen, and automatically pulled out the cookbook. She opened it to a different page this time. It had a picture of a much younger Sasuke on it. Hinata pointed at the picture, and glanced up at Sasuke. He nodded. She smiled shyly, and stood up.

Sasuke pulled out two aprons. "This is messy, you're gonna want to wear one," he said, when he saw the look on her face. She nodded, and put the pink one on. Sasuke put on the pale blue one.

They quickly prepared the meal, and ate it. They washed the dishes, and Sasuke invited Hinata to watch TV with him. "Oh, Sasuke, uhm . . . A-Alright . . ." She blushed a bit, before following him to his living room.

There was only one couch in the room, so Sasuke sat on one end and Hinata on the other. "What's on?" she asked.

"Hn." Hinata uncharacteristically rolled her eyes, and Sasuke turned on the TV on, illuminating the dark room. He kept flipping channels, not really paying attention to what was on. Hinata didn't really care what was on either, she just wanted something to drown out the awkward silence.

Finally, Sasuke said something. "Hinata, why are you here?" Sasuke stared into her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Umm . . . T-Today?" He nodded. "Uh . . . Th-There was too much . . . uh, tension at home . . ." Sasuke nodded again, not wanting to upset the shy girl.

Another few minutes of silence went by, and Hinata didn't like it. After another minute, she got fed up. "Umm . . . S-Sasuke? I'm gonna go to bed now . . . okay?" Sasuke nodded and turned off the TV, and followed her up the stairs.

When they got to their rooms, Hinata said goodnight and Sasuke gave her a curt nod in response. They went into their rooms, and fell asleep quite quickly.

There was, yet again, a disturbance during the night. Although this time it wasn't Sasuke, it was Hinata. She woke up from a very disturbing dream, screaming. Sasuke thought that someone was attacking the quiet girl, and he raced to her room, only to find her perfectly fine.

Well, if you consider covered in a cold sweat, and shaking like a mouse, perfectly fine. Sasuke sighed, then walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. Hinata immediately, without thinking, clung to him. She wasn't crying, but by the way she was acting, Sasuke could tell she wanted to.

He wrapped his arms around her. Hinata buried her face into his bare chest. "It . . . wuh-was so . . . scary!" she wailed. He just patted her back and comforted her the only way he knew how; distracting her.

"Hinata . . ." he said, with a strange emotion in his voice. She looked up, worried. "If you want, I'll stay here, and sleep with you . . ." Hinata's eyes widened at the prospect, then she nodded.

"Please, if you would . . ." she managed to mumble out, before her whole face went red. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and laid down, pulling Hinata with him.

" 'Night . . ." he said, as he pulled the blanket over the two of them. They were cuddled up pretty close, since the guest room bed was pretty small. They both fell asleep comfortably and happily.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up, and noticed Hinata wasn't lying next to him in the bed. He got up and stretched, then went to go find her. Sasuke found Hinata in the kitchen, making breakfast. He automatically started helping her.

After breakfast was done, and eaten, Hinata said a quick thank you, then left. "Remember, come anytime," Sasuke told her. She smiled then nodded and ran off again.

Over the course of two months, Hinata came over to Sasuke's house every three days. It was like her own personal escape from her own house. Sasuke got used to having her over so much he had put a small sign on the door of the guest room that said; 'Hinata's Room'. It looked exactly like the one on the door across the hall, except the one across the hall said 'Sasuke' instead of 'Hinata'.

Anyways, Hinata started to see more and more of the real Sasuke, and less of the mask he wore. Hinata couldn't help it, but she began to fall for the Uchiha. He also began of her as more than a friend too. Neither of them said anything, though.

When they passed each other on the street, they would exchange a strange look. That's when Sakura began to observe their behaviour around each other. Sakura thought that it seemed like they had a secret, that they didn't want anyone to find out. Sakura began to realize that Hinata might harbour feelings for Sasuke.

Sakura first noticed this when Hinata passed Sasuke in Ichiraku's, the ramen shop. Hinata had mad eye contact with the Uchiha, and blushed a tiny bit, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. 'Sasuke was also trying his best not to smile' a little voice in the back of her head told her. Sakura sighed and called Ino to tell her that she had given up on winning Sasuke's heart.

At the same time, Hinata was knocking on Sasuke's door. He opened it and she flung her arms around him. "Sasuke . . ." she sobbed."I'm leaving. My father is upset at me for spending so much time here . . . H-He's sending me away, to another village!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "When?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Tomorrow," she answered, sadly. Sasuke picked her up, and put her inside his house, locking the door behind them.

"You wouldn't have to go if you came and lived here . . ." Sasuke stated. Hinata slowly nodded.

"Yes, but I think they might notice. I mean me living here . . ." she said, quietly. "I think I have to go." Sasuke glared at her defiantly. "Look, Sasuke, I don't want to go, but if it's his wishes, then I must comply . . . Sorry Sasuke," she finished.

"But, you don't understand! You're mine!" Sasuke barked. Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Sasuke?"

"That's right, you're mine, and you're not leaving. I love you," Sasuke said, blushing. Hinata blushed, too, then leaned in and lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly, with no trace of blush on her face.

"If I can give you anything you want, will you stay with me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata smiled.

"Sasuke, you're all I-I could ever ask for," she said, earnestly. Sasuke pulled her into a back-breaking embrace.

"Love you so much . . ." he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Love y-you too," she said when he let go of her. "And, I'd love to come and live with you!"

Sasuke hugged her again, and she pecked him on the lips, again.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after.  
-cough-

Hinata is SO CUTE.

-Taryn


End file.
